


God's Will Supersedes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [646]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: And then her father's words ring in her mind: "God's Will supersedes all else in the world.  Give yourself willing to Him and He will keep you safe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 154  
> Prompt: celebrate  
> Summary: And then her father's words ring in her mind: "God's Will supersedes all else in the world. Give yourself willing to Him and He will keep you safe."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently I really like exploring the final thoughts of various characters in this show before they die. I'm not sure if that's fascinating or morbid. Maybe a bit of both? LOL
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

One of the last things she sees before that thing in the sinkhole claims her is the image of three large Rottweilers fanned out behind Damien. She's not even sure how that's possible for them to be there, practically close enough for him to feel their breath on his neck and shoulders. But he acts like they're not even there. Maybe they're not.

She tries to focus on Damien, on fighting to get out of the freezing mud and water trying to snuff out the flame of her life. She's not ready to die yet. She's barely begun to live her life. And then her father's words ring in her mind: "God's Will supersedes all else in the world. Give yourself willing to Him and He will keep you safe."

With one final, pleading look at Damien, she lets go and gives herself to God, and hopes that she hasn't made a fatal mistake.


End file.
